Kawarihateru: Changed Completely
by RintinDestiny
Summary: The fuzzy outline of Bishop appeared overhead and a medical rebreather was roughly shoved onto his face Don fought for consciousness but the sedative was to strong, he felt his head fall to the side and the world went dark. Full descrip. inside
1. Prologue:Hanafubuki

Kawarihateru- Changed Completely:

**A/N: Here's a TMNT fic that I came up with! I hope you like it, and if you have any advice or are willing to be a beta I will gladly except. ENJOY and R&R PLEASE!**

* * *

><p><span>Prologue:<span> Hanafubuki- Fallen Cherry Blossom

Mika (_Mee-ka_) Hayashi shivered as she curled up into a small ball in the corner of the unfinshed sewer. Her small shoulder shaking despite against the cold December air despite the protection of her purple coat and pink mittens and hat. The small seven year old had fallen into a unmarked man hole and then had gotten hopelessly lost in the maze of New York City's sewers.

She had been in such a rush to get home from school for the winter holidays that she had missed the hole that she had fallen into. Now, several hours later, it was dark except for the faint moonlight streaming in from a sewer grate and the temperature was falling rapidly.

"Mummy..." she whimpered, smudging the tears that were in her slanted, dark eyes across her face, "...I'm cold,".

There was a sudden _tap, tap, tap, tap,_ of footsteps from further in the tunnel. Every so often there was also a small crackm like the sound of wood on stone.

"H...hullo?" she said uncertainly, lifting her head up from her hands.

The footsteps stopped for a moment but then continued on, slightly slower than last time.

"Who's there?" Mika called out again, fear creeping up into her chest.

Soon a dim figure could be seen, it's outline shone silver with the moonlight.

"It's alright...I'm Donatello," a soft, child like voice called out.

Mika was surprised, why would another seven year old be in the sewer?

"I'm...I'm M..Mika," she replied softly, sniffling softly.

The figure took another step forward and Mika gasped. Before her was a three foot tall, green skinned, purple masked, turtle. He was standing on two legs and was holding what looked like a small boe staff.

"Whoa..." she breathed, temperarily forgetting her ordeal.

"Heh...I shoulda warned you," Donatello gave a nervous laugh.

There was a moment of silence, each of them just staring at the other, looking with curiosity and a little amusment. Then the girl smiled shly at the turtle and sat up. The two of them started asking small questions back and forth, going from one subject to another to another. Finally after dozens of questions another silence followed.

"So how'd you get down here" the turtle finally broke the silence, coming a little closer to the girl.

The cold seemed to come back and the darkness seemed to be even more forboding now that Mika remembered that she was lost in the sewers of Manhatten.

"I fell down here, and I got lost by walking around," she mumbled, tears starting to form in her eyes again.

Donatello didn't know what to do, as a seven year old mutant turtle he hadn't had any experiance with humans. Especially ones that were lost and crying.

"You live on the surface right?" he tried to think the situation through.

The girl sniffed pathetically and nodded, her dark eyes gleaming with unshed tears.

"Well, i know a way to get up there, I could get you back home," he knew he'd get in trouble with Master Splinter but this little girl needed help.

Mika looked with wonder at the turtle, she didn't have to many friends back home and now this, _thing _that she didn't even know was willing to help her.

"R...really?" she murmered and uncurled slightly from her ball.

Donatello nodded, flashing a big toothy grin.

* * *

><p>Here...urrgh..we are," the turtle helped pushed Mika up through a man hole directly in front of her house.<p>

"Thank you! Thanks you soooo much Don-a-tel-lo," the black haired girl smiled, pronouncing his name slowly.

"You're welco..oh!" he almost shrank back as the seven year old gave his a quick hug, thanks for helpnig her get through the sewers unharmed, but he decided against it so that he wouldn't offend her.

"Before you go...do you have any friends down there?" Mika asked with an innocent smile as she stepped back.

Donatello quickly got over his surprise and shook his head, "No, not counting my brothers,".

Mika's eyes grew wide, "There are more of you?".

The turtled nodded.

"Well, of you don't have any friends do you think that I could be one?" she asked.

_'A friend?' _the idea was odd, but being a seven year old Donatello nodded happily. Despite the fact she was a human, the idea was exciting. To have a friend outside the sewers.

"Sure!"

Mika giggled with glee, her first _real _friend as well.

"So...will I see around?" she asked half turning back to her home.

"I hope so," Donatello laughed and with a hollow echo he closed the man hole back over his head.

"MIKA!" a shrill yell made the seven year old jump.

Her mother dashed towards her, the japanese womans arms spread wide as tears of relief ran down her cheeks. Close behind her was a dark haired man with thick, black, glasses askew on his face.

In a second her parents scooped her up and smothered her with hugs and kisses. Brushing her hair aside and constantly asking if she was alright.

"WE've been looking for you all day! What happened?" her father breathed, fixing his glasses so that they were straight in his face.

"I fell into the sewer, but I got out nice and safe thanks to Don..."

"THE SEWER!" her mother exclaimed, taking a second to hold her daughter out and to look at her.

"Ya but..."

"Oh Lee we have to call the City Clerk and have those lousey construction workers sued!" she growled to her husband, not paying attention to Mika's attempts to explain what had happened.

And she never did get a chance. From that moment on her parents only discounted her claims that a turtle saved her as fabrications of her imagination. Extra fear that had created something to comfort her. Several years later a fire broke out in the home, Mika and her younger brother were the only survivors.

From then on they were separated at the ages of fifteen and fourteen, they were moved to foster homes around the country. Her brother, Haru, had actually been adopted a year later by a family in New York.

Mika though, hadn't been so lucky. She so far has traveled to five different states, had twelve foster familys, and is considered a 'bad egg' by most in the DSS.

But neither of them knew that they both had an important role to play in saving NYC and even to the extent of the world And even despite the fact that Mika forgot, Donatello never forgot their friendship...and that is where this story begins.


	2. Chapter 1:Shisaku

Kawarihateru- Changed Completely:

Chapter 1: Shisaku (Experiment)

"Uhhhhgghhh..." Donatello moaned as he opened his eyes into blinding floresient light.

Above him was the paneled ceiling that looked like it belonged to a hospital. The smell of aniseptic and laytex rubber filled his nose, reminding him of a hospital or science lab.

_'What! Where am I? WHAT HAPPENED!' _he thought, finding that he was restrained to a hospital table by metal cuffs around his wrists, ankles, and across his chest.

Several wires stuck out of his arms and his head, attached to moniters that consistantly beeped and chirped along with his pulse and breaths. And above his head an IV dripped lazily. Looking around he saw that he was in some kind of medical room. The room was large, square, and meticulously white and shiny. Shelves of beakers, disfigured tools for unknown purposes, and old tomes of books that looked old enough to go back to the dinosaur age, that circles around the room. The side of the room that Donatello was on was filled with a row of similar medical beds, each had a tray full of sharp looking knives gleaming next to them. The other side had several counters each filled with an array of testing supplies, lasers, and mechanical devices that were only partly put together.

Then it all came back to him in a rush, he had been out patroling when had come across a deal going down between the Foot and some small street gang. He had tried to intervene by attacking from the shadows, giving his three other brotehrs time to arrive. That was when he had been attacked from behind and knocked unconsious. Now he had woken up here.

There was another moan and Don turned his head to see that in the bed next to him was a boy that looked about sixteen years in age. He had straight, raven black hair that hung down in his face and slanted eyes that suggested that he was Asian in heritage. He too was cuffed to the bed and he had even more wires sticking out of him then Don.

His eyes opened slowly and Donatello could see confusion and fear burst in their dark depths. After with jerky movements of his head the boy started to struggle against his bonds, rattling the metal railing that ran around the edge.

"What the...where...how the...awww hell no!" he muttered trying to sit up but not being able to.

His dark eyes flashed across the room and finally met Don's brown ones. The boy's stretched wide in surprise and his mouth formed a perfect 'o'.

"What is this?" he finally said, his voice sounding loud in the quiet of the white room.

"You need to calm yourself," Donatello said quietly, startling the boy even more.

After the initial shock of hearing a giant turtle speak he glared at Don, his eyes narrowing into slits of black.

"Okay yeah sure, I'll calm down..." he began sarcastically, still tugging his wrists with no progress, "I'm in some test lab after being kiddnapped off the street and I find myself next to some giant green frog!"

"Turtle..." Don corrected.

"What?" the boy asked halting his attempt at freeing himself.

"I'm a turtle, not some stupid frog,".

"Well pardon me," he spat and then resumed his vain struggle.

Don himself tested the strength of the cuffs holding him down, the cold metal was unyeilding even to a mutant to him. He felt his heart start to beat faster as the adrenline kicked in along with the fear, a pounding started to form in his head and he could hear the heart monitor's beeps quicken.

_'Master Splinter and the others must have noticed I'm missing by now. They're bet they're on their way to get me right now,' _the turtle thought optimistically.

Over next to him he could hear the boy cursing under his breath and he finally gave up on his useless endevor to free himself.

"Oh I'm screwed! OH I'M SO F..."

_BANG!_

Two double doors at the end of the room flew open and three figures walked in. The first wasn't nessacerily a 'figure' but more of a giant test tube with a floating brain and an eyeball in some disgusting liquid. Dr. Baxter Stockman. The second was a tall, thin man with dark hair and glasses that were half faded to look like sunglasses. John Bishop. _'How did he and Stockman ever meet up?' _Don thought, dreading the out come.

And lastly the most recognisable adversary that Don ever knew, Oroku Saki a.k.a The Shredder.

"Ahhh it seems that our patients have woken up, just in time for their _operation,_" Stockman's voice came from a speaker that was attached to his jar.

"Wait! Did you say _operation_? No, you have some mistake I don't need an operation," the boy nearly shouted, his face a sick yellow color in the light.

"Well, normally in an experiment usually the test subjects don't _need_ what is being done to them. But it is done all the same," Stockman gave a spurt of hidiouse laughter.

Donatello's pupils shrank in fear, what experiment did these whackos have in mind. Disection, neruo-electrical shocks, brain sectioning, or even just plain torcher?

The Shredder's eyes flicked over to the glaring turtle, his dark eyes shining with hate at his most begrudged enemy.

"Donatello, so...nice...to see you again, I do hope you're comfortable," he gave a short humorless laugh.

Don gave a small growl and pulled at his restraints, making the metal groan but it still held firm. Bishop came over and inspected both him and the boy next to him.

"Where did you say you got the boy? He seems quiet young for this trial run," talking as if the kid wasn't there.

"Trail run!" he yelled, his voice cracking in horror.

Ignoring the out burst Shredder replied, "He was wandering the streets and he fit the criteria the best. He is the proper age, size, and gender,".

"The criteria for what?" the boy shouted again, this time everyone's attention was on him.

"Why a brain swap my dear boy," Baxter Stockman rolled up to the foot of the youth's bed.

"A..a what!" Don murmered, his blood running cold...or atleast colder than it already was.

"You heard him, a simple brain swap is all, it's the first time we've ever tried it on two completely different species though," Bishop repeated, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Enough of this chat, we need to continue on with the trials run. I shall leave you two to do you're work," Shredder boomed, then turned and left through the same double doors that he arrived through.

An evil smile came over John Bishop's face and Donatello could tell that is Baxter had one, he'd be grinning too.

"Alright, let's begin,"

First Bishop donned a set of scrubs, of course keeping his glasses on, and then came over holding a tray of two hyperdermic needles. That was when the panic set in.

Don struggled against the metal cuffs even harder than before, straining until veins buldged underneath his green skin. Next to him the boy was doing the same, his face paler than ever before. But it was no use with delibrate slowness Bishop administered the fluid that was within the needle into the boy's IV, Stockman doing the same to Don's.

"NO!" he howled, thrashing harding.

But within moments both of the scientist had stepped away from the beds and were watching with eager antisapation. Slowly very slowly the light in the room dimmed and Don's vision grew hazy and his movements sluggish.

Within minutes he found it hard to move and he felt like he was in a limbo inbetween reality and the emptymess beyond. He saw the fuzzy outline of Bishop appeared overhead and a medical rebreather was roughly shoved onto his face.

Donatello fought for consiousness but the sedative was too powerful and slowly he felt his head fall to the side and the world went black.

* * *

><p>"DON!"<p>

"DONNIE!"

"YO BRO!"

The calls echoed around Manhatten, coming from roof tops, sewer grates, and fire escapes. Three black silhouetts had been jumping around the city, searching for their lost brother. On the ground two humans searched high and low for their friend.

An hour and a half later they all met back in an alley, every single turtle and human panting for breath.

"Mikey, Raph...any sign of him?" the blue masked turtle asked.

The two other reptiles shook their head sadly.

"Casey and I checked all the normal spots but we couldn't find him," the red head said, worry laceing her voice.

"The Foot musta' taken 'im Leo, who else coulda'?" Raphel growled reaching for his sais.

"For once I'd have to agree with you, but where did they take him?" Leonardo sighed, putting his head in his hand.

"Well it certainly wasn't for a delux vacation that's for sure," Michelangelo frowned, no humor in his voice despite his jest.

"I say we go and bash every foot ninja until some one starts talkin" Casey muttered and twirled a golf club around in his hands.

"That would be suicide, we can't just start anywhere. We have to figure out _why _they took him," Leo started paceing, impatientence nipping at him though.

"That'll take too long!" Raph muttered throwing one of his weapons so that its point embedded itself into the brick.

"What other choice do we have, we can't just let the Foot know we're onto them!" Leo snapped back.

There was an icy silence as a cloud of helplessness overshadowed the group.

"Maybe it would best to talk to Master Splinter," Mikey said softly, trying not to get caught in the storm that was brewing inbetween his two brothers.

With a stiff nod Raph agreed and slowly Leo gave his approval as well, reluctant to give up the search.

"Then April and I will head back home," Casey said.

April nodded," We promise to call you if anything come up okay,", then she turned to leave.

They said their goodbyes, the humans going off down the sidewalk and one by one the three turtles disappeared down into the sewer.

With one last look up at the cloudy sky Leo closed the man hole cover over his head, thinking, _'Donnie, I promise we haven't quit. Just keep safe, we'll find you,'._

* * *

><p><strong>Rin: I hope you liked it! I would appreciate any feedback or if anyone is wikking to be a beta I would galdly except! Thanks! R&amp;R<strong>


	3. Chapter 2:Sousaku ken Rokken

Kawarihateru:Changed Completely-

**A/N: Hey here's chapter 2 hope you enjoy! REVIEW**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2:<span> Sousaku ken Rokken (Search and Discovery)

The blonde woman looked across her workspace over at the grumpy looking seventeen year old. The girl's short hair was messy and ramdom streaks of pink crisscrossed her midnight hair, she wore black, ripped skinny jeans, black converse, a dark navy blue t-shirt covered by a short black, hoodie, the only color in her outfit were the red fingerless gloves that covered the girls hands. Her slanted brown eyes glared right back at her blue ones unwavering with open dislike behind the dark makeup that surrounded them. The woman finally sighed and looked away, tapping her manicured nails against the glass top of the immaculately clean desk.

"Mika what am I going to do with you?".

The girl blinked once then gave a nonchalant shrug and then she crosses her arms over her chest settling her face into a stoney mask of stubborness, "Not sure Sharon, what are you gunna do?"

"Come on, this is the third time this month you've run away fromy your foster home. Don't you _want _to be taken care of...to have a family?" Sharon asked pinching the bridge of her nose between her index finger and thumb.

"I don't want to be taken care of, I want to be loved and besides, I don't have any more family..." Mika snapped back.

She and Sharon had been over this same argument a hundred times before and Mika always won. Especially since that what she said was true. Every family that she had been shuved into always pitied her and acted like she was some sort of bomb that might go off. She didn't want any damn pity; not from people she didn't know and not from the stupid adoption agency.

Sharon sighed, "Mika I know what rough stuff you have been through but taking out your anger like this and being upset and blaming other people for Haru's disappearence won't solve anything you need..."

"Don't talk about my brother like that! Don't think I don't know about that damn letter you sent to keep him and I apart because you thought I was a 'bad egg'!" Mika bursted out, standing so fast that she knocked the chair she was sitting in over backwards.

The blonde woman looked up at the angry teen with a mask of cold calmness that made her red painted lips go into a flat line. This just enraged Mika even more at how Sharon was being so indifferent. With a lash of her foot she kicked over the garbage can making balled up pieces of paper, energy bar wrappers, and soy smoothie bottles go skittering across the floor in all directions.

Sharon's eyebros scrunched together a centimeter or so but no other sign of annoyence poked through.

"You stupid people are so smug and think that all of the kids you take care of are dunces! Well I don't need your damn protection so go to Hell!"

Then she whipped around and slammed open the door leading out of the office and into the crowed hall outside. She quickly went down the hall and pressed the down button on the elevator. Sharon stood up and started after her anger coming over her pale face.

"Mika! Get back here!" she grumbled going around her desk, only going ask fast as her pencil skirt and cherry red stilletos would allow but by the time she got to the elevator the doors had already closed. Bringing Mika down with them.

The girl soon was out into the lobby of the adoption agency. She went past the secretaries at a brisk walk and then went out the large revolving doors. As soon as Mika's feet hit the snow covered sidewalk she bolted out of sight knocking over several people in the process. She kept running until finally she was out of breath and was clutching a stitch in her side.

Mika turned down a small side street and then leaned up against the side of a brick building staring up at the already dying rays of the sun. It sucked having so few light hours in the day in December. After a few more moment she had caught her breath and pulled the hood of her jacket up to cover her face.

In front of her her breath fogged up in front of her the cold air making her shiver.

_'I need to find somewhere to spend the night,' _Mika thought .

So she set off along the sidewalk keeping and eye out for anywhere that would make a good home. She walked along the streets, taking several alley ways, side streets and other deserted paths so that soon Mika was in the outter part of Manhatten in a large warehouse district.

By this time the sun was already set and the stars were starting to come out and the chill in the air had become harder and the wind started to whip fiercely. Almost regretting her descion to run away Mika went up to a ware house's doors and tried it. It groaned on rusty hinges but pushed aside slowly allwoing the teenager to go inside away from the biting wind.

Inside the warehouse it was dark and Mika fumbled around in her pocket and brought out an old lighter that she had swiped from her former foster parents. With a few failed attempts she clicked the lighter but nothing but sparks appeared until finally on the sixth try the single, small flame appeared giving life to a small halo of light.

Looking around Mika saw that this ware house seemed to be used as a car garage. Inside there was a huge armored car inside that looked like it was in the middle of having repairs finished on it. I stepped closer when suddenly something hit her forehead.

Mika held her lighter up higher and saw the long string that was attached to a unshuttered lightbulb. With a click she pulled the string and the bulb blinked into life, sending dust filled rays of light around the garage. She gave smirk and then flicked off her old light source and then took a closer look at the armored car.

She noticed that the car seemed to be more than just your everyday car made to transport high priority goods. It looked like there were actual weapons like missiles, guns, and even rocket boosters hooked to the contraption. Mika tested the door handle and to her surprise the door swung open silently on oiled hinges.

"Whoa..." she murmered as she looked inside.

Everywhere there were gauges, buttons, switches, and other thingie-mabobbers that she didn't even relate to a normal armored car. Taking one last look around outside Mika cautiously jumped inside closing the door with a slam.

The seat she sat in was very large, about double the size of her. The wheel was relativly lage too and was covered with many more buttons. She reached forward to inspect one of them when her sleeve brushed a sticky note that was stuck to a large gree button that blinked every-so-often. As she bent down though to retreave the fallen piece of paper Mika brushed the same green button.

Everything in the car turned on at once, lights flashing, gauges flickering, and the rumble of the large engine. With a rough jerk the car started forward as if someone had stepped full force on the gas. Mika screamed as the car took off forward plowing right through the garage doors and into the street outside. Not even noticing the note that was grasped in her hand read, _'Mikey do not touch!'_.

* * *

><p>"I'm sick of waitin' around 'ere!" Raphel growled while stabbing his two sai into the side of a punching bag, causing two streams of sand to to trickle onto the floor.<p>

"What is it you want me to do Raph!" Leo glared back at his brother, the other turtle's impatience and his own anxiety making his normally cool temper flare.

"We've looked everywhere we could for Don over the past three days and we can't just storm up to the Shredder's strong hold without a plan!"

"Well," Raph replied hotly, "how's about we actually come up wit one!"

"GREAT IDEA! How about you do that because I don't see you doing anything except walking around muttering and blaming everybody else!" Leo's gray eyes burned back into Raph's amber ones.

Raph ripped his two weapons out of the bag causing more sand to flow onto the floor and approached his brother. Leo turned and approached as well, his eyes had the look of angry storm clouds.

"WHAT!" the red masked turtle howled brandishing his sai, "YOU WANNA PLAN BRO! WELL HERE'S ONE FOR YA, HOW'S ABOUT WE GO UP TO OLE' SHRED HEAD WITH EVERYTHING WE GOT!"

"THAT'S A STUPID AND SUICIDAL PLAN RAPHEL AND YOU KNOW IT!"

"Enough!"

A soft and stern command came from the right and left a cold, icy silence behind. Master Splinter came forward out of his room and approached his sons with the crack of his staff beside him.

"My sons...you should not fight like this, it will tear you apart," teh rat's brow furrowed.

Both Leonardo and Raphel bowed their heads in shame and stepped away from each other. Their master's sharp, brow eyes going from one to the other as they did so.

"I know how grivious it is that Donatello is missing but we cannot get frustrated in our attempts," he turned back to Raph, "and we cannot afford to give up the one thing we have left, hope," he turned to Leo.

Yes...sensei," they replied at the same time just as a huge boom echoed over head.

"MICHELANGELO!" Splinter called worry lacing his voice at the sound.

There were several moments of silence when finally MIkey appeared in the hallway above, "Uh...bros!" he said, his blue eyes wide in shock.

"What happened Mikey?" Leo asked up at his youngest brother.

"Um...well it kinda turned out that..." he hesitated.

"What bro!" Raph demanded.

"The Battle Shell was hijacked...".

There was a moment of shocked silence from the other three. Then all of them looked at each other and then bolted into action, running up to ground level where they usually stored their armored car. When the turtles and their master reached their destination they all had the same look of horror and their green faces.

The car was indeed gone the only sign that something had been in there were black tire tracks on the concrete floor and the smashed doors that were hanging off their hinges. In the distance though there were loud crashes and the distant scream of people.

"We need to find that car! And we need to find it now!" Leo ordered and within seconds all three turtles were out the doors and onto the rooftops of New York once more.


	4. Chapter 3: Tonsou

Kawarihateru: Changed Completely-

**A/N: Here's chapter 3 I hope you like it! Please review it helps me write faster! I enjoy any feedback at all :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3:<span> Tonsou (Escape)

"Run faster you weakling!" a voice boomed over the loud speaker, another Foot soldier sent to terrorize his subject.

The boy on the treadmill felt the belt underneath his chaffing feet speed up and he slid further backwards. He was in a small white room that held only the single awful exercise machine and two monitors that beeped erratically to the boy's breaths and heart legs burned, his lungs ached, and his eye sight was down to two black tunnels that ended in pinpricks of light. But the only thing going through his mind was the wish to be back in his own home. He own place where he knew how everything worked and what was going on…where everything made sense.

The tread gave off a burning smell as it revved faster and the boy felt himself slip backwards and tumble off the horrible machine. On the way down to the floor his shoulder clipped the edge of the still running treadmill and he hissed in pain as the leather sliced through his thin hospital johnny. But after he collapsed onto the floor he didn't move, except for the heave of his thin shoulders as the boy's lungs tried to take in the needed oxygen.

There was a whoosh as a door slid open and two pairs of feet came into the boy's vision. One was a pair of large leather boots that were at least a size 13, probably more. The other pair were much smaller and were obviously woman's because they were small black heels.

"Hun…is this the same boy that we started off with? He looks different," a woman's voice asked.

A large hand gripped the boy's arm and hoisted him upwards so that he was face to face with the owner of the gigantic shoes. His face was marked with three long scars that stretched across his cheek and long blonde hair that as pulled into a pony tail, a thick purple dragon tattoo wrapped around the man's bulky, muscled, arm. He inspected the boy with one small, dark eye and then gave a mocking laugh.

"Yes Mistress Karai, the physical changes are a direct result of our experimentation and the mutant's own freakish DNA," he dropped the boy to the ground making him grunt with pain.

"Only in three days?" she said surprised.

Hun nodded and crossed his massive arms over his chest. The woman looked down on the boy, her emerald green eyes searching out from behind her short, midnight hair for any sign of the old person that was there. All she recognized was the same silent defiance in his brown eyes. Other than that he look completely different…completely normal. She gave a small, sneering, smile as the boy stood shakily and glared at both of them, 'Did he still think that he'd escape?' she thought, amused at his strong courage and will.

"Take him back to the cell, his testing will recommence tomorrow," Karai commanded and the brutish man nodded taking the boy by the scruff of the neck, directly below a huge line of still fresh stitches making him yell out and scrabble uselessly at the thick hand that clamped around his neck.

Karai followed them out but headed down a different way to a second hallway in the maze of a laboratory. This hall contained door after door of containment units for prisoners and experiments alike. She walked past odd combinations of Foot Ninja tech mixed with animals, experiment humans until she came to the one silent cell. She punched in a series of numbers in the panel and the door unlocked with a hiss. Inside there was shuffling like something moving into a corner. Karai fully opened the cell door and looked inside to see a large green figure that was sitting in the corner of the cell, between the wall and the cot that had been given to him.

The giant turtle was hugging his knees to his chest and staring down at the white tiled floor. His dark eyes blank as if he were lost in his thoughts.

"So are you enjoying you're accommodations Donatello?" she asked quietly seeing how this one would react.  
>The turtle flinched but scowled angrily at the name.<p>

"M…ames…tt…" he gave a halfhearted reply that came out muffled from behind his hands.

"What?"

The giant turtle took a breath and looked up with all the defiance that he could muster, "My…names…not…Donatello,".

Karai smirked, "Then who are you? You look like Donatello do you not?".

The figure rested his head back on his arms that were folded on his knees. There were several moments of silence and it seemed that he would not answer back. The woman gave a huff of annoyance and turned to leave when he finally muttered, just loud enough to be heard over the commotion outside his cell.

"My name is Haru," and with that she locked the cell door once more.

'So he still remembers who he his, as does Donatello. My father will be most pleased with these revelations as they push his plan even further forward,' she thought as she walked down the hallway again and gave a triumphant smile.  
>Karai continued walking until she came out of the underground laboratory and into the lobby of Oroku Saki's business building. She nodded to the secretaries and then climbed into the elevator reserved for employees. Within a few minutes Karai was at the top floor of the building and knocked three times on the sliding, paneled, doors of her father's privet room.<p>

"Enter," a deep voice came from inside and Karai slid open the door.

She walked to the middle of the room then knelt down and touched her forehead to the floor in a formal Japanese bow. Then after a few moments sat back up but stayed kneeling on the floor.

"Father the test subjects are doing better than predicted, they remember who they were and for the most part all memory is intact. A few blank spots have occurred but nothing that is major," she reported.

The figure of Oroku Saki sat cross legged in back of a low table, his black eyes sharp and thoughtful as he listened to his adoptive daughter.

"And so the results suggest that we may move forward with your plans," Karai finished making Saki nod with a grim smile crossing his face.

"Excellent, and we shall move forward with full force," he stood up from sitting.

"Go and tell Hun to gather his gangs and start with part B of our plan but remind him to do it unseen" Saki walked off the raised platform to stand before Karai.

"Yes Father, but if I may ask what should we do about the police. They will notice sooner or later…the disappearances," she stood and half turned to leave.

"Do not concern yourself Karai, by the time the authorities realize what is going on my plans will already been put into action,".

The woman nodded and then left her father. The man gave another evil smile and turned to look at the steel samurai suit that was preserved behind a glass case. Just the thought of using it again giving him enjoyment.

* * *

><p>"Where the shell is this crazy person goin'?" Raph panted as he leapt another gap between to roofs.<p>

Next to him Leo and Mikey were doing just as well. They all had been chasing their stolen Battle Shell for five blocks now and it still didn't seem to be slowing down.

"It has…to run out…of gas…sometime?" Mike gasped doging around an AC unit, it's large shape looming out of the dim twilight of the already set sun.

"When is…the question," Leonardo said back his face creased in anger.

There was the sudden screech of brakes and then a humongous crash that shook the building that the turtles stood on.  
>They immediately stopped and Raph looked over the edge of the brick, office building. The armored car had turned wildly down an alley and had taken the corner so fast that the entire vehicle had flipped over onto it's back.<p>

"Great how we gunna get it outta there now?" the red masked turtle growled.

"It's better than it rampaging all over New York," Leo came up beside his brother and glared down at the driver side door.

There was a banging noise from inside and a sudden scream. Smoke started pouring from the sides of the Battle Shell and within seconds orange tongues of flames could bee seen inside the car. The two or three people that had started to gather around the wrecked car started panicking and ran off. Whether to save themselves or to get the police was up for grabs.

"What the shell!" Raph grumbled and looked over at his brothers.

Leonardo looked pained, as if he were struggling to decide whether to let the car theif burn or to save his sorry butt. If it were up to him Raph would have walked away right there and left that good for nothing thief to turn into barbeque.

"Umm, Leo on your signal," Michelangelo said nervously taking out one of his nunchaku.

"Alright, break the windows get that jerk out and plop him down in front of the police station okay. Don't be seen," the blue masked turtle sighed and jumped down to the alley.

Raph rolled his eyes, he could have sworn his brother had a hero complex or something. He jumped down beside his brother and gave a cough as a wave of oily smoke drifted past his face.

"We need to hurry before those flames hit the gas and ammo reserves and send this tin can sky high," Leo orders and jumped into action.

He ran over to the diver side door and tested the door handle and banged on the already smoke smudged glass. He couldn't see any movement inside and concerned him despite his anger at the thief. Meanwhile Raphel was trying the other door and Mikey was trying vainly to get at the half crushed windshield. Raph struck out at the window with the butt of his sai but it only cracked the glass.

"Did Don hafta get that bullet proof glass?" he growled and hit the glass again sending cracks spider webbing further across the pane.

"Mike give me wonna yer chucks!" he held out a hand to his younger brother.

"Why?" the orange masked turtle said raising an eye ridge, his blue eyes going wide.

"NOW MIKEY!"

At this the youngest turtle quickly handed his brother one of his weapons which Raph used to bash the glass a few more time until finally it folded inward on itself and allowed the red masked turtle to pull himself up and into the vehicle.  
>He coughed as a wall of smoke hit his face making it almost impossible to see in the already dark car. Blinking to make his eyes stop stinging he looked over to the driver side seat and groaned.<p>

Slumped upside down next to the wheel was a young girl looking no older than sixteen or seventeen, her black hair hung down from her face revealing a large bloody injury on her temple and lines of blood a ran down her forehead from it along with a line that came from a bloodied nose.  
>He reached to unbuckle the girl from the upside down seat, just as he did that there were multiple bangs from the back of the car and flames flew from the rear singeing Raphel's bandana. He gave a yell and quickly grabbed the girl and yelled put the window.<p>

" 'Ere Mikey!" and lowered her out the window.

There was another louder boom from the back of the Battle Shell and Raph felt burning air whip by his head and the sting as flames burned his left side. He hissed through gritted teeth and jumped out the broken window onto the pavement.  
>"Raph come on!" he heard his brothers call and he suddenly realized why.<p>

In the back ground besides the crackle of flames was the distinct sound of hissing. 'The smaller explosions must have nicked the tanks holdin' the rocket fuel!' he though and bolted upward climbing as fast as he could up a fire escape.  
>He made it to the top of the building and he and his brothers bolted the other direction taking cover behind a large AC unit.<p>

There were several seconds of silence only broken by the panting of the turtles. When suddenly there was a high pitched squeal and a gigantic boom followed by a fire ball who's heat could have been felt by the turtles and light lit up the entire night darkened block. Mikey gave his famous girly scream and cowered lower behind the unit. There were several screams but none seemed close enough to be because of injury from the fire. For several more minutes Leo, Mikey, and Raph hid, catching their breath and Raph nursing his burns.

After a little while Leo came up into a crouch and looked around then went and stood at his full height.

"Come on we need to get out of here," people are going to start searching for the person who did this and we don't want to get caught,".

Mikey and Raph nodded also standing.

"But Leo what are we gunna do with her?" Michelangelo asked looking nervously at the still unconscious girl.

"Just leave 'er the cops will fine 'er in the morning," Raph huffed irrated.

"But what if she doesn't make it 'til then?" the youngest turtle's blue eyes were wide in worry.

Leonardo sighed, 'Uh-oh hero complex is comin' back…' Raphel thought again and scowled.

"Huh….Mikes right, we can't just leave her even if she did steal the car. If she's seriously injured then we need to take care of it," Leo shook his head.

Mikey looked slightly happier or at least until Raphel spoke up, "Really Leo? Getting soft already?"

"Raphel! Please just let it be! You know that we can't just leave people for dead,".

"Well she did'n do much for us!"

Leo and Raph glared at each other for several seconds until finally the red masked turtle growled and started walking off, "Fine, do wha' cha want, just as long as I don't hafta carry 'er,".

Mike rolled his eyes and picked the girl up in a brides carry and followed his older brothers over the rooftops of New York and back down into the sewers.

* * *

><p>"ALERT…ALERT SUBJECT 845 HAS ESCAPED!" the robotic voice came over the loud speakers.<p>

The boy in a ripped johnny bolted around the corner and went through another pair of double doors. Already he had climbed three levels, 'I have to be close to the exit!' he thought desperately. There was shouting from behind him making the boy run all the faster. Red lights started flashing from the pale walls making strange shadows leap across the walls.

"Stop right there!" a voice called ahead of the boy.

About a hundred feet away was a group of four Foot ninja all armed with nunchaku and boe staffs. All of them glared evilly at the boy and twirled their weapons threateningly.

With a grimice the boy charged forward with a growl and plowed head on into the group of ninjas, punching one guy right in the stomach knocking the air out of him. He ducked as a swing from a boe whistled over his head and he grabbed the staff and used it to hit the Foot soldier in the temple and into the wall, knocking him out cold.

The next ninja attacked with a pair of nunchaku that whirrled dangerously. The boy swung the boe over his head a few times and then got into a solid horse stance waiting for his foe to make the first move. The ninja attacked with a yell and struck viciously at the boy with rapid blows.

One of the wooden chucks caught the youth in the chest sending him spinning into one of the walls and knocking the breath out of him. Meanwhile the one Foot that he had punched in the stomach had recovered and was spitting curses under his breath. Now the three remaining ninjas approached.

The boy stood shakily but had to duck quickly as another boe whistled so close to his head that he felt the wind on his shaved head. He drove his own boe forward into the stomach of the attacker making his give a pained gasp and then fall to the ground clutching at his abdomen. At this his two companions rushed forward at once spinning their nunchakus and yelling incoherent swears.

The boy swung his boe out blocking a few of the first attacks but got a few blows to his shoulder and torso making the world spin in front of him as pain bloomed at the strike points. He hissed through clentched teeth and then kicked at the Foot on his right knees. The first joint crumpled as his shin connected forcing the ninja to stumble and as his head came down the end of a boe caught him in the forehead and he dropped to the ground with his two other companions. Within another few minutes the last ninja was also on the ground.

The kid imediatly took off down the hall again; this time with his new weapon, as he continued to search for an exit. He turned another corner and to his relief there were two silver doors that reveiled an elevator. And it wasn't until the two doors closed with him inside and the top floor button was pushed did the boy lean against the wall of the elevator and slightly relax.

Preparing himself for what was coming next.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did you like it? Please let me know!**


End file.
